


Chasing the Stars

by Pretzelfishes



Series: SWTOR: The Senile Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clarmari is a disaster person, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just don't, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, but it's the good kind of cheesy, but they're my space morons, f!smuggler's name is Clarmari Chivtil btw, it's fine though Corso would never let her do anything too stupid, may add to character list, moral of the story? never give Clarmari a blaster, no regrets, she and Corso are space morons, this is a cheesy fic btw, written as i play swtor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzelfishes/pseuds/Pretzelfishes
Summary: It started with a stolen starship and a blaster. At least that's what Clarmari would say.And well, she's not wrong in the slightest.Moral of the Story: Don't give Clarmari a blaster. Giving her one automatically sets off the love switch in her brain. Don't believe me? Just ask Corso Riggs, who got stuck with a disaster human of a smuggler the minute he gave her Flashy.------(Basically a collection of oneshot-esque chapters that can either be read alone as a bite sized ficlet or strung together to create a larger story)





	1. A Blaster with Sentimental Value

Clarmari had not let go of that darn blaster since she got it. It was a good one, mind you, and the smuggler had yet to find a better one lying around, but strangely enough, her reasons for keeping it were a bit…personal.

 

  Her childhood friends would have teased her incessantly about having a crush. She could hear it now, the giggles and nonstop questions about who had caught her fancy.

 

  And yet they would not have necessarily been wrong about Clarmari having a crush. It was true that she had been harboring…certain feelings for a certain mercenary. A certain mercenary who just happened to give her a blaster. A certain mercenary named Corso Riggs.

 

  Alright, no more dawdling, it was obvious to anyone who witnessed the two of them interacting. Captain Clarmari Chivtil had fallen hard and fast for Corso. However it remained unknown if he harbored the same feelings, or even if her own feelings were going to last. The captain knew Corso respected her, that much was evident in the awed looks he gave her when she stood victorious in a battle against all odds. But did he love her? And did she really truly love him?

 

  Those were the questions that made her want to either drink herself nearly out of her mind or drive a screwdriver through her skull. Both options were incredibly self-destructive. Not that Clarmari minded. She loved a situation where her two choices were so self-destructive and reckless that the only deciding factor was whether or not she’d instantly die.

 

  _“You know, you could just…be a normal person and not self-destruct when you can’t figure your crap out,”_

 

  **“Shut up logic, what do you know?”**


	2. Scandalous Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarmari has a bit too much to drink and baffles Corso with the story of her dead husband.

Corso watched as Clarmari downed another glass of whiskey. “You know Corso, you’re a good guy.” She stated, slurring her words slightly, “Much better than my ex-husband,”

  
  He almost choked on his drink. “Woah, wait a minute. _Ex-husband?_ You were _married?_ ”

 

  The captain only waved her hand dismissively. “Not by my choice, mind you. It was an arranged deal, neither of us had a say in the matter. Living with him was hell though, he wasn’t abusive by any means, but stars he was probably the most insufferable person in the galaxy,”

 

  Corso just stared, trying to process what he just heard when she continued, “This here starship was actually his, y’know. I just…inherited it when he died,”

 

  “I, um…I’d say sorry for your loss, but you don’t sound too upset about it. How’d he die anyway?” he asked, half regretting the question already.

 

  “Caught a bullet wound to the back of the head. I guess someone found him as annoying as I did and put him out of his misery. I kept running his smuggling operations, mostly out of pity I guess, and that’s how we got here,”

 

  Corso wasn’t sure how to respond. This was the most that Clarmari had ever told him about her past, and it involved her dead husband. She must have caught onto his bafflement because she started laughing like crazy. “Ah, I’m sorry Corso, did I break your brain with the scandalous tale of my ex?”

 

  He shook his head, though he maintained an expression of slight amusement at the captain’s antics. “It was certainly interesting, I’ll tell you that,”

 

  “Now let me tell you about how I got this here scar…”

 

  If you'd asked him he would have denied it, but secretly Corso loved it when Clarmari would regale him with her crazy galactic adventures. Though it was no secret that he could describe to someone in detail the way the captain's whole face lights up when asked to tell a story. And to most, it was no secret that Corso was in love with her. Wholly and utterly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so this was supposed to be a full fanfic with a prologue and different chapters, but then I remembered "Right I can barely commit to a decently long oneshot so maybe let's just stick with a book full of kind of connected ficlets,"  
> Hence why I changed the name of what was originally the prologue and edited the description slightly


	3. The Part Where We Talk About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corso confesses to Clarmari, causing her brain to temporarily shut down

Clarmari’s brain could handle a lot of things. The phrase “I love you” was not one of those things. This proved to be a problem one day when she and Corso were sharing a few glasses of wine.

 

  See, during this little Drink and Talk session (they’d become a bi-monthly routine at this point in time), Clarmari noticed that Corso seemed a bit off. Tending to stare at his glass for long periods of time and getting very flustered at the slightest flirt.

 

  “Corso, you alright buddy?” she asked, taking another sip of wine.

  Corso jumped a bit, but he managed to stutter out, “Um…yeah, I just have to tell you something,”

 

  “Go ahead, I’m not gonna bite,”

 

  He took a deep breath. “Clarmari, we’ve known each other for a while. We’ve been through a lot together and I’ve been thinking about…about my feelings for you. I…I love you, Clarmari,”

 

  She just stared at him for what felt like an hour, her brain racking through countless thoughts at once **“Corso loves me? What? How? Why? It’s not possible is it?”**

_“Of course it is you complete disaster, you just suck at taking a hint and—hey what are you doing??”_

Clarmari stood up, and without saying a word she exited the room. Rigid, expressionless, and without warning. Corso called after her, “C-Clarmari? Where are you going?”

 

  She didn’t answer. She just kept walking, ignoring Corso’s words and the heartbroken expression on his face. Eventually she locked herself in the captain’s quarters with a bottle of alcohol and the full intention of drinking herself into a coma.

 

  Of course, once she awoke from that coma, she had to contend with both the horrific hangover she had, and the fact that she just walked out on her crush’s love confession and broke his heart.

 

  After a week of mostly crying about it, plus some advice from Risha, Clarmari decided maybe the best thing to do was confront Corso on the matter. That wasn’t going to be fun, but she couldn’t just let him think that she didn’t love him.

 

  “Hey Corso…?” She poked her head into the room where Corso was being sad.  


  “Hm?” he looked up, not realizing at first who it was, but quickly looking back down once he did. “Oh…hello, Captain,”

 

  Clarmari felt her heart break a little, seeing his pained expression. “I just wanted to talk about what happened between us,”

 

  “Listen, I get it. You don’t feel the same way, and that’s fine—“

 

  “I love you too. I just…blanked out and my first instinct was to run. I’m sorry I just left you like that,”

 

  Corso looked up, seemingly surprised. “You feel the same way?”

 

  “Of course, Corso. I’ve loved you since the day you gave me Flashy. Why do you think I kept it all these years?”

 

  “You kept Flashy?”

 

  “Yep,”

 

  Clarmari didn’t think she’d seen Corso that happy since they landed on Coruscant all that time ago. It reminded her of just how long they’d been traveling together. And just how long she’d loved him.

 

  She wasn’t sure exactly when she and Corso leaned closer and shared a kiss that evening. All she knew was that it was a truly special moment.


	4. The Elevator Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarmari doesn't always think things through. Exhibit A: The Elevator Incident

_"Elevator"_

That was Clarmari's only thought as she fell. She had taken a running leap off the edge of an elevator shaft and was now consumed by a terrible feeling of simultaneous sinking and flying. And then pain.

 

She woke up in a med center, presumably brought there by her boyfriend Corso, who was looking quite displeased. After a good ten seconds of staring, she decided to break the silence. "So I take it you're not pleased with the recent development?"

 He responded, "Clarmari we landed on this planet knowing that it was a med center trip waiting to happen. But between Rakghouls and Pirates, an elevator is what did it? Are you serious?"

 Corso, I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine. When I say that I'm tough to kill, I mean that it's tough for outside forces to kill me, I never say anything about shortsighted actions,"

 He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath, "You jumped off of an elevator shaft. _An elevator shaft!_ Shortsighted is putting it lightly,"

 "Listen, I thought it was a stairway or a ramp,"

 "Clarmari, you're not making this any better! Nobody in their right mind would jump off either of those things!"

The captain was starting to get a bit irritated now. "I'm aware, Corso. Surely after two planets worth of adventures, you'd start to understand that I'm not exactly in my right mind all the time," She stood up and turned back toward the pirate's den they were dealing with earlier, "Now come on, we've got some core samples to grab,"


End file.
